Migraine (II)
by JenCrissColfer
Summary: Agron has a Migraine.


**Migraine (II)**

**AN: ** So I was in the shower, listening to the song "Clint Eastwood" by Gorillaz when it hit me.

I blame Tumblr. All these gifs and the episode and all that Agron!whump gave me a craving.

So I wrote a Agron!whump fic. I suffer from Migraines, too, not as bad as Agron is in my fic though. And the Title "Migraine II" is because I wrote another Migraine Story in the NCIS fandom. I KNOW I'm terrible with titles.

This story is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. If you find any please tell me so I can fix them. I tried very hard not to make any but some might still slip through.

When Nasir got home from work he knew something was very wrong. Normally he came home to very loud heavy metal music blearing through the speakers, a dog, a cat and a very gorgeous and goofy looking boyfriend greeting him at the door. But today he was greeted by neither.

That could only mean one thing. Agron had a migraine...again. Nasir sighed. Ever since Agron's accident where he fell through the roof of Spartacus' and Mira's house, that was being renovated at that time, and cracked open his skull two years ago Agron suffered the most horrendous migraines. And would be for the rest of his life. Too much stress, the weather changing, even certain smells or simply because his brain said so could set the migraine off.

Nasir sighed again. He went up the stairs of their house and found a puddle of vomit in front of their bedroom door. So Agron must've been up to go to work when the Migraine hit. Nasir peeked in the bedroom and smiled sadly at the sight that greeted him.

Agron's head was under the pillow to shut out the little light that peeked through the blinds. He was curled up in a tight ball. Nagron, their 3 year old black and white Border Collie who was a gift from Duro and named him after the portmanteau their friends created for them, was lying at Agron's back to keep him warm and their little kitten Clint Eastwood, who they brought home from the shelter and named him after the song that was playing over the radio at that time, was curled up at Agron's front. They always did that. It's like they could feel Agron's pain and were trying to comfort him. Agron admitted it was indeed a great comfort for him when Nasir wasn't home.

Nasir went into the bathroom and opened the Medicine cabinet. All of Agron's pills and Injections were in there. When the Migraine was very bad he would give Agron an Injection when his Boyfriend couldn't do it himself and he rarely could when the Migraine was this bad.

Sometimes Agron knew when a Migraine was coming and he could prepare himself, like taking a pill beforehand when he knew the weather was changing. That way the Migraine was still bad but bearable. Sometimes though it hit him like a sledgehammer with no warning at all and that was the worst. That went with the whole shebang. Excruciating pain on his right side, nausea and vomiting, dizziness, the lights hitting his eyes like a hot poker, even sometimes blindness in one eye. And that's when Nasir would give him his Injection.

"Jupiter's cock. I hope his falls off." Nasir cursed again the contractor who used faulty material that caused Agron to fall through the roof. As a lawyer Nasir sued his fat ass for every penny he got. It wouldn't heal Agron but it sure was satisfying for Nasir to see him bankrupt. Agron's medical bills were incredibly high due to the amount of expensive medication he needed and the neurologist who kept an eye on him. Money was tight at that time. Nasir had just started working in that law firm and Agron was working as a Martial arts instructor in Gannicus' gym when Agron had his accident. Now though Nasir earned decent money and Agron was still working in the gym, but the money they got from the lawsuit was used only for Agron's medical bills. Nasir took out a vial from a black leather case, a syringe with needle and an alcohol swab. He drawed up the syringe with Agron's medication and went back to the bedroom.

Clint Eastwood and Nagron lifted their heads and it was like they were relieved that Nasir was finally there. He could see it in their eyes. Nasir lifted Clint Eastwood and put him on Nagron who didn't mind at all.

Agron stirred and moaned when Nasir stroked up and down his arm.

"Hey baby." Nasir whispered and kissed Agron's bicep.

"Nasir, finally. Gods, shoot me please, just put me out of my misery. Ich flehe dich an (_I beg of you_)." Agron pleaded. So it must be very bad, Nasir thought. Agron only said that when he couldn't take it anymore. His Boyfriend was the strongest person he knew and rarely complaint about his Migraines but when the Migraine was this bad that he couldn't even lift a finger, let alone get up to take his meds or call Nasir or anyone else, it was hard to stay calm. He hated seeing his Boyfriend like that. It literally hurt his heart.

"I know, Baby. I know. I've got your Injection. Turn a little bit, baby. Yeah that's it." Nasir praised in a soothing voice while he stroked up and down Agron's arm. He lifted his shirt and swabbed the area left of his bellybutton. He pulled at the cap of the needle, plunged it in his belly and squeezed the Triptan in his subcutaneous tissue. Hopefully it will start to work soon. Nasir pulled the shirt down, kissed Agron's bicep again and disposed of the syringe and needle.

"I'm gonna get rid of your upchucked breakfast and then I'm gonna call Naevia and cancel our diner plans tonight." Nasir said when he walked back into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, baby. You don't have to do this. I can clean it up later." Agron whispered. He hated it when Nasir had to do this. It was gross. Who in their right mind would clean up another man's vomit. But on the other hand Agron would do it in a heartbeat for Nasir if the roles were reversed.

"Don't be silly. It's my favorite thing to do, you know that. I'm just glad that neither Clint Eastwood nor Nagron ate it." Nasir lifted the pillow a tiny bit and kissed Agron's cheek.

Agron had to laugh at that, which he regretted immediately. But he was glad that Nasir was finally home. "Ew, grody."

After Nasir cleaned up the vomit, he went downstairs in the kitchen to prepare Clint's and Nagron's dinner while he speed dialed Naevia.

"Hey, Nasir. What's up?" Crixus' smoky voice greeted him.

"Hey, Crixus. Listen, Agron and I won't make it tonight-" Nasir started but Crixus interrupted.

"What's the fucker done now?"

Nasir rolled his eyes. They were like cats and dogs. "He has a Migraine...it's a bad one, Crixus." Nasir said quietly.

"Ah fuck. Apologies." Crixus and Agron were always squabbling and hazing each other but deep down they were best friends.

"I'll tell Naevia and the others and we reschedule. It's no problem."

"Gratitude, Crixus. Maybe if Agron is feeling better soon I give you guys a call and you can come over with take-out. I have to wait when his meds will start working." Nasir said. Sometimes Agron would feel better after an hour and sometimes it would take longer than that. Nasir had to wait and see. But he learned patience over the years with Agron's Migraine.

"Hey don't rush it. Give us a call when he is up to it and we'll call the rest of the gang and come over and if not, we'll come another time."

"Alright. I better get back. Give my love to your gorgeous wife. Bye Crixus." With that Nasir hung up and put the phone down.

He made Agron some soup and on his way upstairs with the bowl Nagron and Clint Eastwood barreled down the stairs into the kitchen to their respective bowls.

So Agron must be feeling better, Nasir thought. They would only leave his side when the Migraine was getting better. Nasir shook his head in amusement. Who would've thought that this big, strong German would be like butter when their cat and dog looked at him with their big puppy eyes. Agron couldn't deny them anything. He spoiled their pets rotten.

When Nasir reached their bedroom Agron had his head still under the pillow but his body wasn't tense anymore and he wasn't curled up in a tight ball.

"I called Crixus and told them if you're feeling better soon we'll call them and they will come over." Nasir thought he could see Agron nod under the pillow, but he wasn't sure. "How's the mellon?" Nasir learned that when he teased Agron a little bit after he gave him his medication, the German would relax more.

"It's starting to get better, but my eyes still hurt. Gott verdammte scheiße, ich hasse es. (_god dammit, I hate it._)" Agron was simply exhausted now. Emotionally and physically drained.

Nasir hated it too. Because there wasn't a thing he could do to make it better. He couldn't sue the Migraine or threaten it, he couldn't let Crixus or Spartacus or Gannicus beat it up. Hell he couldn't even take it for himself. And that hurt him the most. That the only thing Nasir could do was simply be there for him and giving him his meds when Agron was unable to do it himself. But his beautiful, gorgeous, strong Boyfriend took it in stride and luckily hadn't changed a bit after his accident. He was still the funny, outgoing and strong man he met ten years ago.

"I know, baby. I gave you the good drugs, so you should start feeling better soon." Nasir climbed in bed behind Agron and put his arms around his gorgeous Boyfriend.

Nasir sneaked a hand under Agron's shirt and started stroking his belly. Agron loved it when Nasir did that. He couldn't help but relax further into the mattress. Nagron and Clint Eastwood came back and curled up around Agron as well.

Agron let out a deep sigh. He never felt more loved in his entire life.

"I love you, baby. You're the best medicine in the world." Agron took Nasir's stroking hand and kissed his knuckles.

"Happy to oblige. I love you too, baby."


End file.
